


[CLex]建设新农村

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [28]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 不久后，斯莫维尔传来消息，由LexCorp负责的城镇现代化改革，每家不但获得巨额金钱补偿，还有安排令人满意的住房和工作，可喜可贺。听到这个消息，Clark会心一笑。尘世纷纷扰扰林林总总莫衷一是，但。。。。尽管已是过去，但我依然爱你。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]建设新农村

[CLex]建设新农村  
For Smallville  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

建设新农村  
这是在他们决裂后，Clark第一次以以前的朋友的身份私下拜访Lex。   
虽然以Superman的身份，他们交手过很多次，并且绝不手软；以星球日报记者的身份，也采访过很多次，但是两人都是客客套套的聊些场面话。  
自从决裂后，Clark还没私下与Lex见过面，他也不知道该如何面对。  
但是因为最近Lex的行为愈发疯狂，竟然为了拉选票以所谓的现代化城镇改造需要为由要把自己的故乡斯莫维尔强拆并把当地百姓不做补偿地赶走。那可是他们共同的家乡啊。。。  
得知这个风声后，Clark不得不前来与Lex好好谈谈了。  
在安保登记前台预约后，Clark紧张地等待着Lex的回应，并在心里默默地将自己想说的话规划了几千遍。。。   
仿佛等待了几千年那么久，终于，Mercy小姐亲自前来，带领着Clark前往公司顶层的Lex的私人居所。   
这段路，Clark曾经走过了无数遍，或是Lex陪同，或是自己前来，但是都没有像现在这样需要好几道工序的预约通传，只需径直前往即可。   
然而过去毕竟是过去，曾经毕竟是曾经，一切皆与往昔不同。这条路，终究还是变了。。。   
到达公司顶层的Lex私人居所后，Mercy小姐便告辞了。Lex不在，Clark只好坐在沙发上等待。   
略待片刻，Lex姗姗来迟。Lex说了些公司事物繁忙的客套话后，便坐在Clark对面，注视着他。   
虽然紧张，Clark还是把自己打好的腹稿说了出来，毕竟用超级速度练习了几千遍了。结果，Lex听到这些后并没有什么反应，只是淡淡地来了句“还有吗？”  
Clark一愣，虽然他早就想过Lex对自己的劝阻答应与否的应对，但是还是没有想到Lex竟然毫无反应，仿佛没在听一般。Clark莫名地有些生气，但是因为Lex并不知道自己的秘密身份，也不好大动干戈。。。  
面对着浑身不自在的Clark，Lex起身拿了一瓶饮料，递给了Clark。是Clark当年最喜欢的饮料，也是他长大后再未喝过的饮料。  
Lex自己则斟了一杯红酒，继续坐在Clark对面，浅酌。  
正在心里用超级速度打腹稿准备接下来谈话的Clark，确实有些口渴了，随手拧开瓶子喝了一口饮料。  
润过喉咙之后，Clark也打好了腹稿，抬头准备和Lex继续辩论。  
然而，面对着浅酌的Lex，Clark突然想起了当年年少轻狂那个酒后乱性的糜乱疯狂两人相互吹棒的夜晚。。。  
Clark觉得自己喷薄欲出，连热视线都要不由自主地启动了。。。  
Clark连忙喝了一大口饮料压压惊，却敏锐地觉察出饮料的味道有点不对劲。  
“尝出来了？”Lex依旧云淡风轻地轻声言道，“迷药罢了。”  
Clark很生气，但是。。。他昏了过去。。。  
当然啦，作为氪星人，Clark对一般的迷药是免疫的，而虽然Lex早就研制出如何迷晕Superman的药剂，但是意外的是，Clark喝到的并没有那种成分，只是一般的迷药罢了。为了探查Lex的下一步行动，Clark索性将计就计，装晕。。。  
但是，Clark忘记了，这种一般迷药，当年他们也遇到过，Lex是知道Clark对这种迷药免疫的。  
Lex几不可闻地叹息，却还是被Clark的超级听力敏锐地捕捉到了。Clark清清楚楚地听到，Lex叹息地内容是“你还是不肯向我承认”。  
骑虎难下的Clark只能选择继续装晕。  
Lex把Clark平放在沙发上，然后静静地注视着他。  
面对着已经成年发育得强壮有力的Clark，在那个冲动的夜晚后无言以对只能默契地心照不宣装作什么都没发生而被压抑的感情，再次在Lex的心头升起。  
Lex轻轻地说了声抱歉，他知道Clark能听到。  
然后郑重地，解开了Clark的裤子。  
装晕的Clark又惊又尬。  
Lex无视Clark穿在里面的制服，直接把Clark的裤子全部脱掉。  
装晕的Clark突然充满了期待。  
Lex含了上去。  
装晕的Clark喜从天降，舒爽，但是还是在继续选择装晕，害怕只要自己睁开眼，Lex就会停下然后用氪石大炮把自己轰走。  
虽然，真的蛮刺激的。  
在Clark一鸣惊人之后，Lex把Clark的腿抬了起来，欺身压上，酣畅淋漓。  
年少轻狂酒后乱性也只是相互吹棒，然而今天，却有了更进一步。  
喘息交互，却无一言。  
Lex发泄完后，旋即坐到Clark身上。  
娇喘吁吁，亦无一言。  
待帮Clark也发泄完后，Lex小心翼翼地给Clark擦拭干净，穿好衣物，自己也穿戴整齐后，便独自一人来到窗前，眺望远方。  
Lex的离开，让Clark松了口气。  
Clark喘了几口粗气，假装刚刚苏醒的样子，伸了个懒腰，一脸问号的演技，连Clark自己也相信自己刚刚晕倒了。。。  
Clark来到窗前，看着Lex。  
Lex依旧背对着他，只是说了一句，“斯莫维尔的事，我答应你”，转身离开。  
这一天发生的事情，两人默契地都未再提及。  
Superman与Luthor的战斗，依旧如火如荼。  
不久后，斯莫维尔传来消息，由LexCorp负责的城镇现代化改革，每家不但获得巨额金钱补偿，还有安排令人满意的住房和工作，可喜可贺。  
听到这个消息，Clark会心一笑。  
尘世纷纷扰扰林林总总莫衷一是，但。。。。  
尽管已是过去，但我依然爱你。


End file.
